Research
by truthhurts167
Summary: The Phantomhive family's nanny is taken as a research subject and Ciel ans Sebastian have to save her after a surprise. Metion of past mpreg and preg. Not as bad as it sounds please just read it.
1. Prologue

Olivia smiled down at the child before her it wasn't her child but she was glad to be their nanny. She had known Ciel and Sebastian back when Ciel was just a little angry Earl now he was a strong and capable demon. Looking back on it now she was more than glad she has happy, in her many long years she had played many roles from maid to mother each time changing from contract to contract but never had she found one she enjoyed as much as working for the Phantomhive family. She was hired days after they found out Sebastian was pregnant Ciel had said he wanted a nanny who could be a tutor when their daughter was older who was also a strong demon to protect her. Olivia jumped at the chance she loved mothering in any form and she's never looked back even now many years later though the other Phantomhive servants she had come to love had long since died she's still happy to serve Ciel.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own kuroshitsuji (sadly)

* * *

Olivia slowly pried one eye open but quickly shut it again regretting even considering it. The immense hangover was her chastisement after a night of drinking with Sebastian. Sebastian? She mental recalled as much of the night as her throbbing head would consent to. "Oh shit I think I left him at the bar." Olivia sheltered her eyes with her arm. "I should have known this would happen." A soft snore next to her made her jump. A yielding panic crept its way all the way through her; she reached an arm to the other side of the bed and felt a warm body. "Please be a prostitute please be a prostitute please…" She opened her eyes to discover Sebastian lying face down alongside her. "Shit!" She cursed loudly and shifted to sit up clutching the sheet to her bare chest. Another delicate snore made her quiver; nudging his shoulder she prayed he remembered more than she did. "Sebastian wake up. Sebastian come on." He groaned and shifted.

"Yes."

"Sebastian do you remember what happened last night because I don't and please tell me you have clothes on." Sebastian's eyes shot open and he looked shaken to discover he was in Olivia's bed.

"Um." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I don't I remember being at the bar then we stumbled home and we we … oh god Ciel's gonna kill me I cheated on him." Sebastian paled while Olivia groaned pulling the sheet tighter to her unclothed form.

"No he'll understand we were just really _really _intoxicated and we won't _enlighten_ him unless he asks." The nanny turned tutor hoisted herself from the bed still clutching the sheet. "I need to shower." She sighed to herself more then to Sebastian.

"We never speak of this Olivia I mean it."

"Agreed."

Olivia sighed peering out the windowpane, at black automobile sat in front of the manor she knew it was for her but she was going freely. The us government had found out she was a demon and they gave her one week to get her affairs in order but she didn't have many so she spent that time with her improvised family but now it was time to leave. She bit back tears as they came to say their good byes. Ciel stood void of emotion as always but she knew better he stuffed his emotions down for when he was alone (or at the very least alone with Sebastian.) "Good-bye Olivia we'll miss you."

"Yes Mrs. Evans we will miss you I'm sure Kara will miss you most." The young demoness ran into the room a large package in hand.

"Sebastian you know you can call me Olivia though I don't think I'll see you again for a long while." A pained smile crept on her pale features.

"Olivia Olivia here this is for you." Kara handed her a large manila envelope.

"Thank you dear." Olivia knelt and hugged the child she had come to see as her own over the many years. She stepped to hug Sebastian as well and to her surprise he hugged back and also slipped an envelope into her hand. She hugged Ciel to; again she was pleasantly surprised he let her hug him. Ciel also handed her an envelope. A honk outside finished the good-bye party. "I am going to miss you guys I'll try to write." She sniffled quietly and blinked holding back the tears. She swiftly reminded herself that this was for them she didn't want to shake up poor little Kara. Kara started crying clutching her mother's pant leg.

In the car she was seated with three men all in black suits. They didn't say anything to her but every time she moved they tensed ever so vaguely it was hardly visible. She put in her headphones on in a hopeless attempt to push them to the back of her mind. It had already been an hour and she missed them so badly her chest ached, the mountains in the far-off distance were a slate color alike to Ciel's hair, the vegetation lining the highway were a dull green much like a number of things Ciel wore, they passed a man and his daughter laughing much the way Sebastian and Kara did when they thought no one was looking. Olivia again fought back tears that threatened to fall but it was becoming more and more difficult, she had decided to open the letters when she was there because she knew she would need it. After several hours the car stopped and the man who sat in the back seat adjacent to her finally spoke unexpectedly gentle "We are just about there we have to search your belongings and blindfold you." She looked perplexed more by the second part then anything. "We don't want any weapons and we don't want you to know where this is." She nodded and handed over her bag, he looked through it and gave it back before placing a black blindfold over her eyes. Not that it mattered to her.

Ciel flopped in his seat; he was getting a headache already, Kara hadn't stopped crying and he felt gloomy though he'd never confess it. Sebastian had put her down for a nap and said he'd be doing things as customary. Ciel was also bothered that Sebastian didn't seem to care but he shrugged it off opting to do a little work knowing that he'd put out of your mind about it soon. Sebastian settled down in the kitchen and prepared himself a cup of tea; the whole house seemed to lack something and he had no doubt in his mind it was the cheery demons aura. Kara had grown fond of her nanny like a mother figure that neither he nor Ciel could accurately give. He sipped his tea thinking back to how the whole mess started. Olivia was doing her job; protecting his little girl, they were walking home from Kara's play date when a bus veered off the street directly at Kara but Olivia stepped ahead of it sooner than he could even move. The bus struck her and she flew into a nearby building but she got up fine from something that would have killed a human no problem and the rest is just history. Sebastian ran a hand through his raven hair. 'She'll be all right. She's strong I don't have to worry.'

"Mommy, why did Nanny Olivia leave?" His daughter stood in the entrance of the kitchen clutching a stuffed cat Olivia had given her.

"She just had to go away that's all she might come back." The little girl sniffled and came to sit on her mother's lap

"Its cause her and daddy were fighting isn't it?" Sebastian chuckled kissing the top of her head.

"No honey grownups have disagreements all the time she just had to go because she's different and human's treat different people like that."

"But she's just like me and you and daddy why don't we have to leave?" the young demon was puzzled her blue eyes twinkling with deep contemplation

"She was protecting us honey humans aren't ready to accept demons yet."

"I miss her mommy." She leaned into his upper body absentmindedly fiddling with the cat's button eyes.

"I do to honey."

When the car came to a halt Olivia mentally took note of how long it had taken to get there. The blindfold was removed and the car door was opened. Soldiers stood in two rows forming a human hallway all holding guns and at the end was a huge white building. She walked down the passageway, a bit amused of what they really though she was capable of. Inside a group of men and women in lab coats stared at her in deadpan silence. "Hello I am Doctor Stanford I am head researcher of this facility and you are?" Dr. Stanford was your average thirty something guy his straw colored locks were cut short and his cobalt eyes publicized his inquisitiveness behind his bifocals.

"Olivia Evans. But I have gone by many names." She replied composedly stuffing all her worries to the far corners of her mind.

"Alright since you came freely we are willing to show you the utmost reverence so long as you don't give us reason otherwise." The self-righteous grin on his face made Olivia want to throw up but as an alternative she nodded. Dr. Stanford and four armed guards led her to her room; it was more like a respectable size apartment with all of the necessities; a small kitchen, a bedroom, a living room and even a library. "I hope this is fine with you breakfast when you get up lunch at noon dinner at five."

"Will I be able to send letters like to my family?"

"Of course," he nodded the self-righteous smirk still on his features "we will read all out going messages though." She nodded and put her bag down. He left closing the large metal door behind him. She noted the viewing slot in the door. She sat on the bed and pulled out the letters and opened Ciel's first.

_Dear Olivia, _

_You have been working under me for years and I have to thank you for your loyalty. You have been like a mother to my child and I couldn't ask for much more. I know Kara will miss you and I do too and you haven't even left yet. Stay strong and come back when you can._

_Genuinely,_

_Ciel Phantomhive_

She smiled though tears trailed down her cheeks knowing this must have been hard for Ciel he was never one for emotional things. Next she opened Sebastian's letter

_Dear Olivia,_

_Thank you, you have helped raise my daughter and been a true companion. I must say I feel responsible for your state of affairs because you've sacrificed your freedom for my daughter's wellbeing you didn't have to do that but you did and I thank you. I know you'll get out of there sooner or later one way or another and when you do I want you to know your welcome back. I don't know what Ciel wrote but I know he feels the same way. I do plan on telling him about our little … drunken mishap and if you can write letters I will tell you what happens._

_Sincerely,_

_Sebastian Michaelis_

Tears dripped from her cheeks marking her dress and the paper. Lastly she opened Kara's package; within was a painting of the manor with all of them standing in the foreground. She hung the work of art on the wall and read the letter printed in purple crayon.

_Dear Nanny Olivia,_

_I don't in truth know why you're leaving and I don't truly want you to but mommy and daddy says you have got to. I am going to miss you and all you do for me like reading bedtime stories with the voices and making schooling fun and cutting the crusts off. Just please come home it's where you belong._

_Love,_

_Kara Michaelis-Phantomhive_

Olivia dabbed the tears away and scanned the room for a pen and paper finding it on the desk. She wrote each of them a letter she told Ciel that serving under him has been the experience of a life time and thanked him for his kind words, she agreed with Sebastian's decision and told him to tell Ciel a few things for her, and she told Kara that she was sorry and she was glad to do those things for her. The guards outside took the letters and mailed them. Olivia looked through the dresser for night clothes and found only scrubs in different colors. After a bath she settled down for needless but gladly accepted slumber.

Olivia woke to a loud bang on the door before the viewing slot slid open and two cobalt eyes stared at her despite the fact that she was mostly hidden under the covers. She groaned at the uncouth awakening being so used to Sebastian's placid good mornings. "Ah you're awake excellent" chirped. "Get dressed you have breakfast and then we are starting the research." She crawled from her bed and pulled on red scrubs prior to waiting at the door. She was escorted to a cell where they asked her what she wanted to eat. After a breakfast of waffles Dr. Stanford settled on the other side of the steel table with a pad of paper. "Are there other demons?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you so you can lock them in here too?" she snipped back.

He ignored the malicious question and continued "The three people you were living with are they demons as well?"

"No though Kara sometimes made me wonder." Olivia smiled at the fond memories that came with the mere mention of her Dr. Stanford chuckled. "Do you have any children doctor?"

"Yes I have a son he's a junior in college. How do new demons come about?"

"Are you asking how demons procreate? Ha the same way you do but there are some differences."

"Like?"

"Males can get pregnant but getting pregnant is harder."

"Is that how Sebastian and Ciel have a daughter are they demons?" She noticed the enthusiasm in his voice and was happy to get to shoot it down.

"No second time I told you that Kara was left on their doorstep I was hired and follow the story that I carried their child for them it looks less indecent." The lie was simple enough but Sebastian had gotten pregnant with Kara she remembered dealing with him while he was pregnant it was more fond memories.

"Tell me about your biological family?"

"-Sigh- Look I could tell you everything about myself but you still won't find another demon." He smirked like they already had.

"And why is that?" Olivia clenched her fists forcefully in a faint attempt not to thump him into next week.

"Because we have gone millions of years undetected and I'm the first to inadvertently be discovered." He nodded "I have a mother and father and one sister. I last talked to my parents during the Stone Age and my sister during the Roman Empire; I have since lost contact with them all. Are we done now?"

"Yes now to the training room." Four armed guards led Olivia to a huge underground room; the room was about three miles long by four miles wide and stark white. In an observatory Olivia could see Dr. Stanford and his team of researchers; the intercom crackled to life "Now Ms. Evans we have a series tests please lift the items along the wall till you can't lift anymore." Olivia stepped to the first item a washing machine and lifted it with great ease she moved along each item increasing in weight till she got to a moving truck filled with furniture.

"I can't lift this." She could see them all scribbling observations

"Okay now Olivia press the button next to you then sprint to the other one as fast as you can." Olivia stretched swiftly before pressing the first button and moving faster than the human eye could see to the other button. ".2 seconds." Olivia could hear the soldiers in the hallway; who had been observing as well mumbling among themselves.

"Oh wow that's a little slow for me." She chuckled to herself sending another wave of chatter from the watching soldiers into the air. "What's next?"

"You see the treadmills there?" Dr. Stanford spoke over the intercom, she nodded. "You are to run on it as long as you can while one of our soldiers' runs at the same speed." A door opened and a blonde man walked in, his broad shoulders and strong body betrayed by the fear in his eyes. He stepped closer. "Start when you're ready."

Olivia smiled as kindheartedly as she could "You're afraid." She said lightly his brow furrowed. "There is no need to be I have no intention to hurt you or anyone here. Olivia you are?" She held out a petite hand to the man.

He relaxed some at her kind words and took her tiny hands in his much larger one. "Shawn, Shawn Wright nice to meet you Ma'am." They both started running at an even pace Olivia put one ear bud in and kept going. After a number of hours Shawn was barely standing dragging himself along while Olivia was fine like she hadn't been running for hours.

"Are you alright Shawn?" Olivia smiled over at him.

"Yeah … 'm fine." He panted out obviously not.

"Dr. Stanford I think we're done here." She stopped as did Shawn who sat on the end of treadmill and guzzled water. "Nice to meet you Shawn you did really well." Olivia smiled openly down at him; he gave back a weak smile before he got up and left.

"Now do you have any other abilities?" Dr. Stanford boomed over the intercom.

"Yes I need a small candle." Another soldier entered with the requested item before hurrying out of the room for fear of what she might do with the tiny candle that was only about the span of a silver dollar and as thick as a thin book. Olivia set the candle at her feet and manipulated the flame upward till it resemble a tree and from the tree a bird flew off but soon vanished.

"Amazing." A number of oh's and ah's danced from the doors. "Anything else?" Dr. Stanford questioned once he'd picked his jaw up off the ground. Olivia giggled.

"One more magic trick but I will need an assistant." Olivia boomed mimicking a magician performing on stage. A smaller soldier walked into the room not very willing in the least. "Hello sir and your name is?" Olivia bowed taking an imaginary top hat off her head.

"I-I'm Sebastian Rogers."

Olivia shot up and smiled from ear to ear having fun playing magician. "AH I have known many a great man baring the same name. Shall we proceed?" Sebastian nodded fear in his wide brown eyes.

"S-sure." Olivia walked around him making a show of running her index finger from one shoulder to the other in a circle around him. She took several steps away from him before she twirled her finger in a circle causing him to twirl his body corresponding her fingers movements. When she accelerated the motion Sebastian made a awfully unmanly noise. "AH PLEASE STOP." She speed up again before coming to a screeching standstill and releasing her unseen hold on him causing him to fall to his knees dizzy as hell.

Olivia turned to the observatory window "Let's have a big round of applause for our man Sebastian Rogers." She clapped her hands along with the soldiers watching; "And with that I bid you all _au revoir_!" She bowed exaggeratedly dramatic.

Sebastian answered the front door to a man in a black suit. "Are you Mr. Michaelis?" Sebastian nodded

"Yes and you are?" The man didn't answer but thrust three envelopes into his hand and walked away without a word. Sebastian shut the door turning the envelopes over in his hands. "That was weird." As he recognized the scent on the envelopes he smiled and called Ciel and Kara to the kitchen.

"What is it Sebastian I'm very busy?"

"Yah Mama what is it?"

"I got letters from Nanny Olivia." He handed each of them their letters Kara of course tour hers open. While Ciel opted to put his in his inner jacket pocket to open later. Kara read through the letter and smiled happily. "What did she say sweetheart?"

"Nothing much just that she was glad to be my nanny and stuff like that. You should read yours now mama." Sebastian chuckled at his daughter knowing he couldn't.

"I'm sorry honey but I can't the next one I will okay now I have to go talk to papa." Sebastian sat down in the kitchen when he was sure Kara had gone outside to play and opened Olivia's letter. He was a bit taken aback by her support and encouragement. He sat back carelessly tossing the letter on the table with a heavy thoughtful sigh. 'How do I even start I mean I can't just be like Hey honey I sleep with the nanny. Maybe if I just don't tell him? NO! He has the right to know but I don't want him to leave me if not for me then for Kara.' He sighed again and ran an ungloved hand through his raven locks. After debating the right way to go about it he had finally come to the an agreement with himself that just coming cleaning and pleading for forgiveness was the best way to do things but he wasn't looking forward to the whole begging thing.

Ciel closed his study door a little harder than he had intended to as he rushed with unusually high enthusiasm. He had been as eager to hear from Olivia as Kara had though he hid it behind a wall of counterfeit normalcy. He hoped no prayed (I know imagine a praying demon) that Olivia was coming home or had a date that they could look forward to as her return. He pulled out the beautiful letter opener he had received from her many years ago for Christmas and cut the top of the envelope open with a swift flick. It wasn't that he missed her okay he did but she was like the icing on their family cake. He had come to think of her as a second daughter even though she was much older than he; she was the oldest daughter he didn't yet have but at some times she wasn't she was someone he could see himself marrying if he weren't devoted to Sebastian. To say the way he felt about the nanny was complicated was an understatement. He pulled the letter from its envelope and sat in his seat eyes glued to the delicate calligraphy. He smiled thought it was pained it wasn't the hope he had initially expected but it was fine still the same. He immediately put pen to paper and began to scrawl out everything he felt the words coming out surprisingly effortless far better that his first attempt. He had just signed the letter when the door creaked open. "Ciel I need to talk to you." Sebastian said with down cast eyes. Ciel slid his letter under a stack of work before giving his husband his complete attention.

"Yes?"

"'Kayso you remember the night Olivia went out with some of her friends?" Ciel nodded Sebastian shifted from one foot to the other. "And I had to go pick her up?"

"Yes and ended up searching all over the place for her." Ciel intertwined his fingers and rested his head on them.

"Well when I found her she and I had a few drinks-"

"Few?" Ciel raised an eyebrow; Sebastian wasn't really one for drinking so a few drinks for him might be one or two.

"We were doing shots and we were both really _really_ drunk and we both stumbled home." Sebastian shifted again his actions stiff and uncomfortable. "We … she and … I … ended up um- "

"You slept with her." Ciel finished his voice even, firm and unreadable. The ill at ease silence the filled the room was solid making it hard for Sebastian to breath he felt like he was suffocating under both the silence and Ciel's intense and unreadable stare. When years had ticked by he finally opened his mouth to speak the lump in his throat feeling huge but Ciel spoke first. "Alright."

Alright. Alright? That's all he has to say he's not screaming he's not cursing her or me. Is he planning something? "Alright?" Sebastian stared dumbfounded in totally awestruck.

"Yes alright." When Sebastian continued to stare Ciel sat back and elaborated "You were both drunk and she is a beautiful women and I understand. You obviously feel guilty over it so alright."

"You're not mad or jealous or any emotion at all? I mean most people whose spouse cheats on them; even when highly intoxicated are at least a little mad."

"Well I am a little jealous but I know that your mine forever and always." In truth Ciel really wasn't all that jealous he was more hurt that they didn't come clean first thing but oh well really, if it were anyone else but Olivia he would have been furious but he felt feelings for her and somehow felt less guilty for it now that Sebastian and Olivia had done it. "Sebastian I have a question for you? Do you miss her?"

"Wha- oh course Young Master."

"Not to sound cold but you don't seem like it."

"Well neither do you we both seem to keep our grief private that's all." Sebastian gave a warm honest smile and pulled Ciel into a hug. He kissed the top of the younger demon's head and whispered into his silky locks. "She'll be back."

Ciel pressed his head into his butler turned husband's chest. "I sure hope so."

Olivia was lead out of the training room and to her apartment of sorts where they served her lunch, the rest of the time she was allowed to do as she pleased. She perused the library finding she had already read half of them but settled on one she hadn't. Olivia sat in her living room sprawled across the couch for a few hours till she got bored and went to bed.

The next week went exactly the same and come Monday morning she was hoping for something new, because blowing their minds was getting old real quick. She got the now usual wakeup call and had breakfast before she was greeted by Dr. Stanford. "So what's on the schedule for today, Home Skillet?"

"Ms. Evans please refrain from calling me that."

"Sure thing old top." Olivia had learned on her second day that she could play the nickname game with Stanford and he would participate for as long as they had free time she had even started keeping score the third day.

"-Sigh- You may call me Dr. Stanford or Doctor or just Stanford not silly nicknames you come up with."

"Okay Doc." He let out a defeated sigh. Olivia: 26 Dr. Stanford: 0. "What are we doing today?"

"Today we are exploring your anatomy." He grinned setting off all kinds of bells and whistles in her psyche, but she had to remain cool and not let that bastard know she was anything but.

"Usually you buy a girl a drink first." He didn't look amused or even flinch. Instead of the training room they went to an operating room complete with table and restraints her eyes widened with what he intended to do. "You do mean to?" Olivia would be blatantly lying to herself if she would say she wasn't frightened. She had never done well with pain; for a human she had a very high tolerance but for a demon not so much. She wasn't like Sebastian she was weaker and younger.

"Yes," His grin deepened and he looked a lot more like a maniac "But it's okay it'll just be me and you so you can scream … that is till I rip out your vocal cords." He threw his head back in the laughter of a mad man. Olivia went into defense and moved toward the door but four guards stood guns pointed directly at her. "Go ahead they all have orders to take head shots!" He laughed out. Though she could survive that no problem getting shot in the head would probably put her out and hurt like a bitch.

"Anesthetic?" She whispered she felt pathetic and dumb she should have known something like this would have happened.

"No," his voice evened out again but traces of insane sadistic pleasure could still be heard. "I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone. I want to know your pain tolerance and take a look at your organs." She nodded. "Undress and get on the table." He flicked his hand toward the guards and they left the room standing just outside the door. Olivia did as she was told; Dr. Stanford fastened the shackles making sure they were tight. He disappeared a total of ten minutes returning dressed in full surgical dress. "Ms. Evans try not to scream when I'm recording."

"Okay." She croaked. He picked up voice recorded and pressed the red button.

"Specimen appears to be approximately 18 years of age, healthy build, Caucasian." He stopped replacing the recorder for a scalpel. He cut into her forearm and watched it heal. Again he talked to the recorder. "She heals at an astonishing rate." Again he picked up the scalpel; starting at the top of her right shoulder he cut downward stopping at her sternum. Olivia stopped the wound from healing knowing it was best to get it over with. He did the same with the left shoulder stopping at the same point. "She appears to be able to control the rate of healing." Though Olivia couldn't see through the mask she could tell he was smirking down at her. At the meeting point of the first two cuts he cut down to just below her navel and stopped. She bite the inside of her mouth causing blood to pool in her mouth with each deep cut. Dr. Stanford pulled the flaps back and Olivia couldn't hold back the scream as each of the three sections of skin were pulled away. "Muscle structure is the same as a human," he poked at muscle, it only hurt a tiny bit like getting pricked with a needle. He cut through the muscle following the same pattern as before and cut out her rib cage, Olivia screamed till her now exposed lungs burn then she screamed some more. Tears threatened to come but she closed her eye tightly clenching then to force the tears away but that only served to force them out so she gave in and sobbed in pain. "All organs appear to be here, lungs and heart are considerable larger but digestive system is small to compensate." Olivia could feel him touching her organs like a child poking insects with curiosity driven abandonment; she started to get light headed as blood pooled on the bed and undoubtedly on the floor as well. "She has a normal reproductive system and ah what do we have here."

"Wha?" She mumbled out finding it hard to even keep her eyes open.

"The specimen is with child about five weeks." Olivia couldn't take it she passed out either from blood loss, pain, or shock probably a combination of all three.

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep**_

The sound seeped into her unconsciousness she tried to ignore it but coupled with the pain spread across her front staying asleep was no option. Weakly she lifted her arm but it was gingerly pushed back down by a soft small hand. "No you need to rest honey it's alright." The voice was kind and the friendliest she had heard since she got here.

"Urg where am I?" slowly she opened her eyes blinking away the blur. She came face to face with a woman in her later forties with fiery red hair pulled back into a neat bun and icy blue eyes that held a mother's kindness something Olivia herself had been told she had.

"You're in your room." The woman said with an obvious French accent Olivia glanced around to verify not that she thought she was lying. The heart monitor connected to her finger continued to beep; an IV dripped something into the vein in her left hand, and a respirator under her nose pumped fresh oxygen up her nose.

"What happened?" Olivia shifted but winced and the woman sat on the edge of the bed.

"You passed out. I'm your nurse Agnes Do you speak French?" she asked hope fully; Olivia could hear that her English wasn't that strong.

"Yes I do."

"Forgive me if I say some things in my mother tongue. Um … _Vous devriez rester au lit aujourd'hui_." (You should remain in bed today.) Agnes smiled warmly and Olivia nodded in understanding "The pain meds should help, _Quelle est l'intensité de la douleur? _ (How severe is the pain?)"

"It's not bad but I'll heal in a few hours."

"okay so are you excited?" She smiled hugely.

"Um ... yes and no." Olivia shifted to sit up and Agnes put a pillow behind her. "I mean it was kind of an accident."

"Some babies are." Agnes continued to beam.

"a drunken accident plus the father is kind of my boss's husband but I am glad to be a mother."

"You have the eyes of a mother and didn't you use to be a nanny."

Olivia chuckled "Yeah their daughter was really sweet I hope I have a daughter like her." Agnes opened her mouth to say something but the door bust open revealing Dr. Stanford.

"AH your awake." He strolled in looking overly cheerful while Olivia glared at him. He came to the edge of the bed and removed the thick layer of gauze around her midsection revealing thin red lines that were once incisions. "good you're healing. I thought I killed you there for a second but your heart started again I watched it stop then start again." He chuckled all traces of mania gone.

"You're an asshole and the only person on this base I would like to see dead." Olivia snapped and the heart monitor quickened in its beeping.

"I'd watch that tongue of yours or next time you won't get any anesthetic again." Dr. Stanford glared back at the demon

"Next time? There will be no next time." Agnes interjected earning a curious stare from Stanford. "It puts too much strain on her body and it's not good for the baby it could kill the baby."

"Demons don't die." He stated bluntly.

This time Olivia spoke up "The baby's father is human so the baby could be human or demon." When both humans gawked back at her she continued her explanation "When a demon and human breed the child develops a soul if the demons side consumes the soul you end up with a demon but if the human side is able to protect the soul the demonic side slowly starves and dies away." Dr. Stanford seemed to ponder this before turning on his heel and leaving. "arg that guys such an ass!" Olivia fumed, her stomach gurgled and she clutching her stomach.

"Um … _Le mal d' estomac _(Stomachache?)?" Agnes looked concerned.

"No I'm just hungry, could you get me something to eat?" Agnes nodded and slipped out of the room. Olivia sighed pregnant _pregnant!_ Even thinking it sounded wrong but it had to be true there was no reason for them to lie. Thinking back the symptoms were there being tire, headaches, even morning sickness but she just blamed it all on leaving home. 'god what have I gotten myself into.'

After a day in bed she was more than ready to get out of bed but when Dr. Stanford came to get her she groaned and said she didn't want to, to her surprise he said okay and left. Olivia used her day off to read the letter she had gotten and reply. She decided to read Sebastian's first to curb her curiosity:

_Dear Olivia,_

_First of all how are you? I hope you're not having any problems and they're treating you well. Second I told Ciel, he surprised the hell out of me because all he said was alright. He was okay with it he said he understood we were both really drunk and that he knew I wouldn't leave him for you. We have yet to find a nanny that lives up to the high standards you have set but we are hoping we won't have to look for long that you'll return soon, Kara shots down all nannies that aren't you. Well that's about all from the home front._

_Sincerely,_

_Sebastian Michaelis _

A sigh of relief left her glad that Ciel understood, curious what Ciel had to say she opened his next:

_Dear Olivia,_

_Now that I know of you and Sebastian's scotch fueled escapade I feel freer to tell you some things. I'm going to be blunt and say that I love you but I am a married man, still if I weren't I could see myself marrying you. You challenge me and I can have long meaningful conversations with you something I have only ever found in one other person, Sebastian. Though at the same time I love you like a daughter despite your hundred year advantage, I understand it's probably really confusing to you to but I just feel that you need to know how I feel about you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ciel Phantomhive _

She opened the young demoness' and giggled at her choice to use a different color for every letter making for a colorful message.

_Dear Nanny Olivia _

_I really really really miss you. The other nannies daddy and mommy keep getting aren't as good as you are you need to come home because I'm going to die without you I'm serious I really really am. Another thing is without you to keep the peace mommy and daddy are having what mommy calls 'lovers quarrels' and it makes me sad because they yell and last time daddy stormed out of the house and came home really late and he smelled funny and fell over. I miss you so please come home. _

_With love,_

_Kara __Michaelis-Phantomhive_

Olivia could see the tear stains across the page and it broke her heart then smashed the pieces to dust and left it to rot in the pit of her nonexistent soul. She locked herself in the bathroom and sobbed for a full half hour before she felt she had enough control to actually reply. She sat at her desk and scribbled out a single letter to all of them.

A few days after they had sent their letters again Sebastian answered the door and received Olivia's reply. Seeing all their names on the front he called them to the study and settled down to read it aloud.

"Well read it already Sebastian." Ciel snapped choosing to mask his excitement and anxiety with coldness.

"Yeah mama read it." Kara chirped from Sebastian's lap. Sebastian chuckled and began reading.

"_Dear Kara, Ciel, & Sebastian,_

_I am glad to hear from all of you and to hear that you all love me and miss me as much as I you. Kara don't cry I mean it I will see you again and I will never leave you again I promise._" Kara smiled happily "_Ciel and Sebastian I am ashamed of both of you I don't care if it is just lover's quarrels you both upset Kara and that upsets me so knock it off_." Ciel and Sebastian looked a little ashamed themselves knowing she was right "_Now I am fine and they treat me very well here with one exception Dr. Stanford (Lead Researcher) preformed exploratory surgery on me with no anesthesia or pain medication_." Sebastian shuck in pure unbridled rage, Ciel was seething but hid it and shot Sebastian a glance

"Sebastian calm down there's nothing we can do."

"Yeah mama." Kara hugged his chest tightly and he calmed in his daughter's hold.

"Okay sweetie but it's just not right she has to endure that when I should –"

"Sebastian," Ciel stood and crossed the room. "It was her choose you have a family to take care of and she knew that." Ciel kissed Sebastian's forehead and sat down next to him and Kara on the couch "Now read on."

"_I know you will be mad but its __**okay**__ I am fine and probably have a higher pain tolerance to show for it. On the plus side I have met some new people that all seem nice like nurse Agnes, Shawn Wright, Lucas __Eusebius__ and Victoria Casner so they look after me. Keep writing and work on what I've told you._

_With lots of love,_

_Olivia Evans_"

Kara smiled and went off to write back happier than she had been since her nanny left while her parents sat in silence for some time. "Sebastian, you don't need to feel guilty."

"But I do." Sebastian trained his stair on the floor in front of him while Ciel rested a hand on his shoulder.

"She's alright and when she gets back you can make it up to her all you want." Ciel gave a reassuring smile to the older demon

"Yeah I guess you're right." Sebastian sighed rubbing his face with his hands.

"Of course I'm right 'cause I'm always right." Both men laughed.

Months passed and Olivia got bigger and bigger as the child inside her grew. She continued to send letter back and forth from her family though she didn't tell them about the baby. She got to know a few people really well like nurse Agnes and the night watch guards Shawn and the other one Lucas Eusebius. Lucas and Shawn would talk to her when she couldn't sleep and she learned a lot about them like Shawn is from California and has a wife and two little girls he loves to show picture of them but Lucas really doesn't have a family because he 'hasn't found the right women yet.' She found out the nurse Agnes is from France but moved because she wanted to become a nurse and got accepted at a collage in the US and just fell in love with the US.

Olivia sat on her bed eating pizza with garlic salt and chocolate the strangest craving yet she was eight months pregnant now and a lot of people were just waiting for her to burst. Just outside the door she could hear the day guards chatting casually, she only half listened till one statement caught her attention. "When do you think she's gonna have the kid?" the tall black guard asked.

"I don't know but did you hear what that nut case Stanford wants to do?" The smaller Hispanic guard replied

"No."

"He wants to take the kid and raise it as some kind of super soldier." The Hispanic guard snorted finding the idea humorous.

"Nah I think she'd rip his face off before she'd let him or anyone take her kid." Black guard jerked a thumb towards the door.

"He probably has a plan for that." Hispanic guard shrugged just as a nurse came down the hall with Olivia's vitamins.

She knocked before coming in and handing Olivia a paper cup of water and her vitamins. "Here ya are hun."

"um can I go for a walk I'm tired of sitting around." The nurse smile

"Sure thing hun." They had given her free range to walk in the compound after she'd gotten too pregnant to escape. Olivia waddled down the hall to the elevator once on the first floor she slipped into the guard's rec-room where she was greeted by a chorus of cheers. Most of the guards saw her as a cute little woman. She sat down at a table with one of the few female officers 1st Lieutenant Victoria Casner. Victoria was 26 years old but she acted so much more mature, she always told Olivia everything cold cut and was one person Olivia could go to to get honest information.

"Hay kiddo how are ya today?"

"Fat and pregnant." Olivia sighed protectively rubbing her swollen abdomen.

Victoria leaned forward and whispered "So what do you want to know?"

"How do you know I wanted to know something may~be I came to just visit."

Victoria gave her the yeah-right-stubborn-what-do-you-want? look before helping Olivia up and whispering in her ear. "Since your little temper tantrum last week they installed cameras but there's one place they can't come on." Victoria led Olivia by the arm to the women's bathroom down the hall before closing and locking the door. "So Kiddo what's eatn' ya?" Victoria leaned on the wall her long blonde hair reaching just below her shoulder blades and her warm brown eyes pressing for information.

"well" Olivia plopped down on the toilet seat with a heavy sigh. "Stanford he wants to –sniffle- take my baby and turn him into some super soldier or something -sniffle-."

Victoria was unmoved "him?" Olivia nodded wiping her nose with a bundle of toilet paper. "I heard the rumor and was going to tell you at shift change but yeah he plans to tell you you need to have a c-section dope you up real good and then take your kid to an undisclosed location."

"HE CAN'T HE'S MY BABY!" Victoria shh'd the panicked pregnant demon.

"So it's a boy?" Victoria asked trying to make the demon happy.

"They know but I want to find out when he's born but it feels like a boy." Olivia gave a pained smile affectionately rubbing her baby bump.

"Feels like?" another nod "So what are you going to do? The only way you can save him is if you hold him in and you can't do that. _Can you?_" Victoria kicked her foot on the ground focusing her intense brown eyes on puddle of water on the tile floor.

"No I'm going to get out I'm not sure how but I am." With a bit of help Olivia got up and thanked Victoria before walking back to her room forming her plan. She sat down at her desk and began writing but in old demon a language she knew Sebastian could read it. She gave the letter to be sent and half an hour later Dr. Stanford stood in her room demanding to know what the odd markings were. "It's a secret language their daughter and I came up with she said in her last letter that she missed are secret missions so I figured I'd write her a letter in our language to show her I remembered."

"Oh," he huffed no longer mad but more annoyed. "Send it out." He handed it off to a guard and left.

Sebastian was cleaning the house like usual eager for tomorrow the day Olivia's letters usually arrive. The letters had just become part of life's new schedule they all eagerly awaited what news she had and to share their own. The door bell rang through the house; Sebastian answered the door to the post man that delivered Olivia's letters. "Oh hello." Sebastian smiled but as usual the man handed him the letter and was gone. Sebastian handed Kara the letter and went back to his work till she came back clutching the letter in her fist and cry. "What's a matter honey?" he asked setting down the feather duster.

"They –sniffle- they finally made Nanny Olivia crazy!" The little demon sobbed hugging her confused mother's legs.

"Honey what do you mean?" He picked her up while she still sobbed.

"She too crazy to write anymore it's just scribbles!" She wailed and held up the letter for her mother to see.

Sebastian snatched the letter from his daughter and with concerned eyes scanned the letter. "She's not crazy honey." Kara rubbed her eyes with her fist.

"S-She's not?"

"No this is the old demonic language you wouldn't know it because it was replaced go play I have to talk to daddy." The smart little girl noticed the concern in her mother's voice and gave him a curious look. "It may be really important I promise I will tell you later." Satisfied with the promise Kara hurried of to her room.

Ciel was sitting at the kitchen table when he heard Sebastian come in "Who was at the door and why was Kara crying?" He didn't even look up from his lunch.

Sebastian sat down in the chair next to Ciel and flashed the letter. "A letter from Olivia and Kara though she went crazy because she wrote the letter in demon." Ciel looked up quickly scanning over the letter.

"Well read it."

"-Sigh-

_Dear Sebastian & Ciel,_

_I'm going to skip the formalities and get right to it. I'm eight and a half months pregnant." _Sebastian stopped and the two looked at each other for a moment shocked_. "Yes Sebastian it is yours but the important thing is Stanford wants to take my baby, our baby and raise it to be some kind of super soldier under his total control. I don't expect you to take responsibility but I need you to save me and the baby I'm to pregnant to do It myself." _Sebastian noticed the smudged ink and the subtle scent of tears_. "I'm scared just please help me._

_Sincerely, _

_Olivia Evans_." Sebastian sat still staring at the paper unsure.

"We have to help her," Ciel blurted

"Yes." Sebastian got down to business forming a plan in his head "She mentioned that it was a five hour drive there with only a five minute stop. So it can't be too far.

Olivia paced her apartment unable to sleep outside she could hear two guards playing cards, Shawn and Lucas were put on day duty which she didn't mind. She opened the fridge and pulled out a quart of ice cream before flopping down on the sofa to watch some show on animal planet about raising baby tigers. The show came to an end and she was just about to change the channel when a tap on her window scared her. Looking over she saw a very familiar and welcome face. She almost squealed but he clasped a hand over her mouth before she could instead get a muffled "Sebastian!" She wrapped her arms around him the best he could with her huge belly praying it wasn't a hallucination. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you and you." He pointed to her distended abdomen. "You've gotten bigger since I last saw you." He chuckled but stopped when he saw her tear up.

"Why did you call me fat?-sniffle-"

"I'm sorry come on." He stepped toward the window holding her hand be she stopped him.

"Two things one I'm too pregnant to fit through the window and second I can't jump from the third floor like this." She gestured to herself.

"Hm fine put clothes on and I'll be right back." She went into her bedroom and pulled on a pair of super sized blue scrubs and came back to find both guards unconscious, tied up and Sebastian in one of their uniforms.

"Why are they both naked?"

"The first guy's uniform didn't fit and they have boxers on. Let's go." He took her arm and headed out the door and down the hall. One of the higher ups stopped them demanding to know where he was taking Olivia at this time. "She was complaining of stomach pain and demanded to see the doctor."

"I see well hurry up." Sebastian nodded and they continued to the elevator and they road it to the roof till sirens went off.

"I told you I can't jump." Olivia huffed out of breath. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but stopped at the click of a gun being cocked.

"You're not leaving here with my specimen so hand her over and I'll let you off with a friendly lobotomy." The maniac laughter filled the air making Olivia shiver and Sebastian chuckled.

"I don't think so you've already done enough now leave if you like living." Sebastian was serious and the anger in his voice was quiet obvious.

"It seems I've got the gun here but if you happened to be a … demon then I'd have a problem." Sebastian lunged forward and the gun shot rang out making Olivia scream. A loud thud filled the air and Sebastian lay on his back unmoving. The wound healed but he didn't move; Dr. Stanford moved closer grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Well look her looks like I've got two demons, now I can breed my only little army of demon disciples." He propped the gun on his shoulder and leaned forward. "If I could get you both pregnant at the same time we'd be all set and I'm sure that little brat of yo-arg." A fist clenched around his throat, Sebastian grinning evilly.

"Don't talk about my family." He paused and pulled a knife from his pocket. "So you like to cut people open for sick kicks?" Sebastian became cutting Dr. Stanford open pulling organs out with a sickening squirt noise. Olivia fell to her knees holding her hands over her ears but the screams filled the air permeating the air with their song of agony.

Finally it all went silent and Olivia looked up there wasn't much left, just a pile of crushed bone and undistinguishable human matter. Sebastian removed the bloodied military jacket and helped Olivia up, she stared at him with terrified curiosity but he smiled back the way he always did. "People like that don't deserve the soul god gifted them with." He scooped her up bridal style and leapt gracefully to ground four stories down. Just outside the grounds Ciel was leaning against the car grinning proudly.

Sebastian set Olivia down and she latched onto him in a bone powderizing hug. "Ciel I missed you so so much." He smiled and wrapped his arms the best he could around her pregnant form.

"I did to but we've got to go the building it going to burn down." She pulled back looking shocked and scared.

"NO! Ciel there are kind people in there!" He chuckled softly and stepped to a large electrical box.

"I got this." He opened it and wired a microphone to it before announcing on the loud speaker "The building is going to burn due to an uncontrollable electrical malfunction this is NOT a drill if you want to live please exit the building you have about ten minutes."

"I see." The three got in the car and when the building was just a little dot in the distance it burst into flames billowing smoke filled the air. Olivia turned back around and took a deep breath, "Sebastian, could you drive a little faster?" He opened his mouth to ask but Ciel was faster.

"What's the matter?!" He whirled around in his seat.

"Well I'm in labor so if you could hurry." Sebastian sped up as fast as he could go while Ciel crawled into the back and held her hand.

"When did it start?" He asked softly.

She let out a pained chuckle "Not long before Sebastian showed up you guys have killer timing. Where is Kara?" Ciel's face fell a little.

"She's home-"

"ALONE?"

"No with Grell."

"You left my baby girl with that nut job?"

"Your baby girl?" Sebastian glanced in the rear view mirror with a questioning stare.

"Yes I adopted her. Why Grell of all people?" Olivia lulled her head back and focused on breathing.

"Well it was short notice and William was busy." Olivia groaned and squeezed Ciel's hand.

"Sebastian," She whined "I don't wanna have my baby in a car!"

Sebastian had his cell phone pressed between his shoulder and ear while he swerved through traffic driving well above the limit. "Hey honey .. yeah its mommy can I talk to Grell please .. Thank you .. Grell .. shut up .. yeah we got her listen .. I SAID LISTEN .. okay she's in labor .(Loud girly squeal). I use to be able to hear .. Get everything read in the quest bedroom .. yeah okay .. bye." The car revved as Sebastian sped up even faster.

It didn't take nearly as long to get home than it did to go. In the distance Olivia could see the house and sighed but cringed as the worst contraction yet hit. "Almost there." Ciel whispered in her ear.

Through gritted teeth she hissed back "You've been saying that for half an hour!" They stopped in front of the house and Sebastian had her out of the car when a splash was heard and everyone looked to Olivia. "Oh." Grell burst from the front door dressed in a pink nurse's outfit with his long hair pulled up in a messy bun topped with a pink nurse's cap.

"Oh dear come one let's get you inside." Grell picked her up bridal style and brought her to bed after making her change into a hospital gown. He had turned the room into a small hospital. Ciel and Sebastian stood a little dumbfounded in the doorway.

"Grell what the hell did you do?" Sebastian gritted out very annoyed.

"You said she was in labor so I got ready."

"You've done this before?" Ciel asked sitting on the bed next to Olivia.

"Yeah when I'd have to reap mother who died in child birth I have successful delivered about twenty babies." He grinned while Sebastian sat down with Kara in his lap.

"Yeah mama uncle Grell said we should be ready. I helped." The little demon was very proud of her work she had made the bed and organized everything all by herself.

"AHHH THIS KID IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Olivia screamed as a contraction hit. "GRELL I- I need to push."

"Okay hun on the next contraction push Sebastian and Ciel you're our moral support and Kara get the cloth like I told you." Kara sat cross legged and put Olivia's head in her lap, dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth. Grell put Olivia's feet in the stirrups just as the next contraction hit.

"AHHH! SEBASTIAN YOU STUPID FUCK!" Olivia panted and started pushing, Sebastian didn't take the verbal abuse to heart; he had said similar things to Ciel when he delivered Kara.

"Good the babies crowning." Grell announced.

"well isn't that just peachy." Olivia said with extreme sarcasm. Till another contraction hit and she push "AHHH FUCKSOCKS!" The babies head came out and Grell's smile fell for a look on concentration.

"Your doin' good Sebastian I need the suction hand it here"

"NO! he's going to feel pain to!" Olivia barked out breaking the bones in his hand. Ciel got up and got it for fear she might turn her fury in him. Sebastian bit back a cry and she ground the broken bones against one another. Another contraction hit and she bore down with the pain tearing through her abdomen. "Grell" She moaned when the contraction ended.

"I know honey you doing super good one more push and you're done okay." Olivia was exhausted but it was only one more push should handle that. Kara said soothing things and words of encouragement.

"O-Okay." The next contraction hit, she pushed with the last bit on energy she had left and the baby left her body, she collapsed her head still in Kara's lap. "I did it." Grell held the infant in his arms

"Congratulations it's a girl." The room was silent while Grell cleared the baby's throat though no sounds were heard.

"W-why isn't she crying!?" the new mother panicked Grell rubbed her back softly and to their relief she started cry.

"Would the father like to cut the cord?" Grell held out a pair of scissors. Sebastian nervously cut the cord and Grell took her away. He returned with a little pink wailing bundle Olivia took her child and smiled. "She's defiantly her mother's daughter but she's got her fathers gorgeous eyes.

"Nanny Olivia what are you going to name her?" Kara brushed a few strands of hair of Olivia's sweaty brow.

"Ha I actually don't know I thought I was going to have a boy almost sure of it so all the names I have picked out are boy names."

"Well you can take some time to think about it." Ciel suggested the newborn stopped crying in her mother's grasp.

"Ciel may I name her after your mother?" Ciel looked a little surprised by her comment but smiled quickly.

"Rachel Elizabeth Evans. Elizabeth was my mother's middle name."They all nodded but Sebastian continued to stare at Rachel. "Sebastian do you wanna hold her?"

"uh-huh." He took her and stared at her "She's beautiful." He mumbled to himself.

"So I have a sister now?" Kara asked smiling hopefully

"Yeah sort of she's your half sister." Grell chirped Sebastian handed Rachel to Kara and the infant giggled.

"I think she likes me."


	3. Epilogue

Five months had gone by and life settled into a comfortable norm Olivia took care on Rachel with her little helper Kara. Sebastian helped when he could and Ciel just played with the two. Life was as it was meant to be. One morning though when Olivia was rocking Rachel back to sleep she heard a strange noise from the bathroom down the hall. She put Rachel in her crib and walked to the door inside she could heard Sebastian mumbling. "Sebastian, are you alright?" there was no response but the mumbling stopped. "I'm coming in." She pushed open the door; Sebastian was hunched over the toilet seat looking rather green.

"I think I'm pregnant again." He said before vomiting into the cold porcelain.

"Yeah." She handed him a glass of water and he washed his mouth out. "I think so to."


End file.
